Catalina Valeria
Catalina Valeria (Formerly Queen Rahmanus XIX) ''is a vampire who was a member of the elite '''KILLA' family, an immortal group maintaining an equilibrium between immortality and mortality by any means necessary. Catalina is a young, depressed woman who lives in a manor alone in fear of being murdered by the legendary vampire hunter "Eliot Sinclair". 'Life' Early life Formerly mortal, approximately 400 years ago, Countess Valeria (Catalina) ''was beaten, abused and sexually assaulted by a group of rogue vampires leading to her immortalisation. She was considered a monster by family and friends and exhiled from her hometown at the age of 17. She eventually was introduced to Kuroi, the leader of the KILLAs upon which she was made his sister. She eventually fell in love with one of Kuroi's closest friend in secret, where she married him and had 2 children. Upon Kuroi's discovery of this, he slaughtered her two infants and her husband as punishment for her apparent betrayl. She was told to hide the truth from everyone and say a vampire hunter took their lives. Life as Queen Centuries later she met Sephiroth upon whom she entrusted her life to, telling everything of her past and present to him. Unable to control herself on their 3rd meeting, Catalina lost control and tried to kill Sephiroth however he was able to defeat her, calming her down and letting her recover in the guest room in the Temple of Ramantia. Their friendship grew and Sephiroth decided to marry her in order to protect her, better the relationship between mortals and immortals as well as slightly out of pity. Their friendship and relationship grew however stern disapproval by her family of Sephiroth led to rumours being spread that he was cheating her on with several different unknown women. In a later incident she cut into his neck without warning almost killing him, however he survived thanks to his guardian fairy Fifi. On arrival of the Shadowseer to Rahmanus, Catalina began to take a rather dangerously authorative role as Queen almost exposing her identity to, at the time, a largely anti-immortal kingdom. She brought in external private investigators as well as mercenaries to destroy the Shadowseer leading to absolute disaster and death. Her true ambitions later surfaced when the disappearance of many villagers became a major concern of the Kingdom. Each victim was found with a bite on their neck. Catalina was unable to control who she fed on, trying to turn her husband into a vampire. He refused due to the fact he was convinced he too would lose control and harm is very own people. This led to a bitter dispute in which Sephiroth said ''"Either you stop killing my people or leave..." Taking this as a threat, The enranged Catalina called upon Kuroi and his members to destroy Rahmanus along with Sephiroth for abusing her, calling all immortals monsters and cheating on her, none of which were true or ever took place. Due to Sephiroth's quick remarriage, she was now more convinced he was cheating on her and sent KILLA Mercenaries to wipe him out, each of which failed. Rejecting his peace treaties and several apologises, she announced she wanted nothing more but to see him dead. "I will not rest until you Sephiroth are dead, along with your kingdom burnt to the ground" ''- Catalina Valeria This resulted in a direct an immediate response from Sephiroth who duelled her. The fight was broken up by Raven and other members of KILLA. She later remarried and Rahmanus cut off contact with her. Death Catalina met her demise in an accidental confrontation with Shadow, sacrifcing her life to protect Kuroi from Shadow 'Appearance and personality' Catalina has brown/blue/black/red/golden eyes depending on her mood. However her original eye colour is brown. She has long black/brown hair and usual wears a red victorian-style dress. She appears exceptionally defenceless but has a stern look on her face most of the time. She is a sad woman however a vicious and dominant leader who doesn't take no for an answer. She takes any means necessary to get her way. 'Abilities' Catalina, despite her appearance is extremely powerful for her size, gender and past. She fights unarmed but is extremely vicious and can take on armed opponents with little challenge. She uses her fangs to shred her opponent's necks apart and uses her hands as daggers to stab her opponents often killing them instantly (mortal). Her eye colour is often a good indicator to her opponent of her strength, blue being her weakest and red and golden being her most powerful. Golden is controlled, red is when she loses complete self control. 'Trivia' *''Catalina Valeria is based off the YoVille character "Catalina Valeria" played by Catalina. *''Her personality is extremely similar to her character in real life.'' *''She is the only member of the KILLA family who fights unarmed'' *''Her YoVille account was deleted thus causing an unsatisfactory conclusion to her death.''